Amiga
by Painet
Summary: -Necesito… un favor- tu voz y tu mirada tenían el mismo tinte de angustia. - Lo haré- el dolor en mi pecho me indicó que me arrepentiría de haber prometido tal cosa. shot NxT


-_¿Está frustrado?_- pensé esquivando un golpe que no tuvo sentido. No estabas concentrado.- _lo noto triste_- deducí viendo tu mirada más sombría que de costumbre debido a las ojeras, que puso en igual estado a la mía_.-¿hace cuanto que no me mira?-_empecé a hacer memoria. No lo sé, solo sé que me esquivabas y eso… duele.

Seguí con el entrenamiento a pesar de que un dolor en mi pecho, no precisamente físico, me ordenaba que parara.

---Flash Back---

---Siete días atrás.

- **¿Qué pasa?-** te pregunté en medio de la oscuridad parada en el árbol de costumbre observándote ahí sentado viendo a un punto indefinido.

-**Nada**- contestaste sin ganas.

-**Y esa nada te trae como zombi en los entrenamientos, no te deja dormir ni concentrarte**- me senté lentamente a tu lado, muy cerca de ti. A lo más que podría aspirar contigo- **Puedes confiar en mí**- volteaste a verme y aun que fue por menos de un segundo y no había más que la luz de las estrellas iluminando, pude ver en tus ojos algo diferente. Tus ojos perlados me veían distinto, de una manera indescifrable.- **¿Qué tienes?**- repetí para animarte. Quería saber desesperadamente la razón de que estuvieras en ese estado tan abatido, quería hacer algo para ayudarte.

**-…**- abriste levemente tus labios, prohibidos para mí, para decírmelo. Esperé a escucharte pero te arrepentiste. Puse mi mano delicadamente sobre tu fuerte brazo, el único roce que tendré de ti, al instante sentí como te relajabas pero seguías sin hablar.

- **Vamos, somos amigos**- me engañé a mi misma, pero es mas lindo pensar que soy tu amiga a aceptar que simplemente te soy indiferente- **puedes decir…-** desapareciste dejándome tu mirada de dolor clavada en mi memoria.

---Fin del Flash Back (y que no se note el spanglish XD )---

- **Neji**- susurré, sabía que me escucharías

-** Seguiremos mañana**- contestó tu voz cortante más yo se que es una máscara para ocultar lo que tus ojos no pueden y por eso me lo dijiste dándome la espalda dirigiéndote a lo más alto de tu árbol.

- **Dime, por favor, es mejor cuando te desahogas**- te pedí cuando llegue hasta ti**- no me gusta verte así, en realidad… no lo soporto-** te confesé

-**…**- asimilaste por un momento mis palabras antes de voltear a verme por primera vez desde aquella conversación en este mismo árbol.

Se sentía bien que me miraras otra vez, aun que fuera para mostrarme unos ojos apagados, nublados, que hacían juego con el cielo de este frío ocaso. Se clavaron en mí provocando que se acrecentara el dolor en mi interior**.- Te lo diré porque yo tampoco soporto más**- tu voz se escuchaba tan apagada como la luz de tus ojos y eso me preocupó. Me preparé para lo que iba a escuchar, sería algo muy duro si te traía así.- **¿Eres… mi amiga?-** podría jurar que te dolió preguntar eso.

-**Si**-me engañaba de nuevo.

- **Necesito… un favor**- tu voz y tu mirada tenían el mismo tinte de angustia.

- **Lo haré**- el dolor en mi pecho me indicó que me arrepentiría de haber prometido tal cosa.

**- Dile que la necesito, que me falta su calor. Por favor…-** sentí húmedas mis mejillas, gotas de lluvia se mezclaban con gotas de tristeza y de repente el frío aumentó. A cada palabra que decías el dolor crecía hasta llegar a tal punto de ser insoportable, me quemaba y devoraba el corazón.

Estabas enamorado, perdidamente enamorado y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo... para que te enamoraras de mí.

Ahora sabía porque me engañaba al decir que era tu amiga: uno no puede ser amigo de aquel que ama.- **sin ella moriré**- el fin. Con eso acabaste de pulverizar a mi corazón de dolor. Sabía que el momento en el que amaras a una mujer llegaría, pero no pensé que me fuera a doler tanto. Por lo pronto solo quiero irme de aquí, de tu árbol, de tu aldea, quitarme tu mirada, solo quiero dejar de verte.

Di media vuelta, tendría que terminar con lo que empecé, cumplir mi promesa, hacer el favor que me pides y después alejarme de ti, simplemente es demasiado el martirio saber que amas tanto a alguien.

**-¿Quién?-** alcancé a decir antes de que se me entrecortara la voz. Debía conocer a la que se ganó tu amor.

-**La conoces bien**.- pasaron por mi mente los rostros de todas aquellas que conocía. Una de mis amigas con mi amor secreto, pensar eso era peor a que no la conociera.

Hubiera seguido ahogándome en el dolor si no fuera porque te escuché relajado al decirme eso. Siempre supe que eras distante y algo sombrío, ¿pero maldito?, ¿a caso ver a alguien sufrir más que tú te hace olvidar tus penas?

-**Dime… ¿Quién es ella?-** pregunté una segunda vez, vaya que me gusta ser masoquista.

- **Ella es… la única amiga que tengo.**- mis lagrimas cesaron.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lo sé, lo sé, me quedó un poco cursi pero andaba inspirada (o mas bien aspirando XD no me hagan caso). Espero que les haya gustado n,n y si no ya saben que se pueden quejar (existe el borrado de los reviews jajajajajajjajaja no se crean neta, ando muy mal ahorita).

Ya en serio un saludote a tods ls que leyeron n,n

La cancion se llama "Amiga por favor" de Pedro Fernández.


End file.
